Accidents Happen
by countrypanther14
Summary: AU: When Trunks accidently hurts Bra, she teases him and makes him feel bad to the point where he runs away. But when Trunks is struck by lightning, will he survive? I own nothing. Rated just to be safe. Read and Review. And just a fair warning, Vegeta is very OOC in this.
1. Chapter 1

**First Dragon Ball Z Fic. So don't hate me because it might sound weird. And I would call Bulla "Bra" but whenever I see that word, I think of the lingere garment. And I'm pretty sure one of these things was spelled wrong. Anyway, R&amp;R. And Vegeta is OOC in this one.**

* * *

**(Trunks's POV)**

This is so boring! Who said homework had to be one at home anyway? Sure, my grades weren't that great. But why does my mom not let me hang out with Goten? I had already done this in school. I sighed and put my pencil down, on top of non-stop studying, I had to watch over Bulla; she is so annoying.

"Trunks." she said, coming into my room holding a stuffed toy. "I wanna play."

"Sure." I said. "Let's play a game."

* * *

Shit! Shit! Shit! This is not good! I just wanted Bulla to stop bugging me and making dress in the fairy princess outfit. So I had taken her outside to train; she's a Half-Sayin, she should know half of this stuff. But then again, she's dad's little girll; he would never hurt her like I just did. What was I even thinking going Super Sayin? She was just a kid.

But now, she had blood all over her, she wouldn't stop crying, and I think I broke her arm. I tried to gather her into my arms to take her to the hospital, but she screamed even louder. When mom's capsule care pulled up and she and dad stepped out; their eyes locked with mine as dad ran to us. "I didn't mean to..." I said. "It was an accident."

"What did you do to her?" Dad asked, taking Bulla into his arms. "Ssh, it's okay sweetie. Daddy's here."

"Trunks, what did you do?" Mom asked.

"I-I was trying to train her." I stuttered. "But I didn't mean to hurt her. I swear."

"Well you should've thought about that sooner." she said as she too tried to soothe my crying sister. "I thought you were smarter than that."

I whimpered as dad stood up and headed for the car so he could take her to the hospital. Thankfully, only her nose was broken; what teeth got knocked out would grow back eventually, and she sprained her wrist really bad. Unfortunately, her mouth was going to be sore for a few more days, and the painkillers made her drowsy, so she stayed in bed half of the time.

One day, when mom and dad went out, and left me with Goten's brother Gohan, I saw her eating an ice cream pop. Watching as it made a mess all over her sheets and her hands. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cupcake liner before returning and taking it from her; hearing her start crying as I pressed the stick through the paper liner and gave it back. "How are you feeling sis?" I asked.

"I'm not talking to you." she said, licking her ice cream pop. "You hurt me."

"I'm sorry about that." I said. "I never meant to hurt you."

She stuck her tongue out at me and finished her ice cream pop, wiping her hands on her pajamas as I groaned.

"Now look at you." I said. "You're all dirty."

"No I'm not." she said.

"You just wiped your sticky hands all over your pajamas." I said. "Come on, bathtime." I picked her up as dad announced that he and mom were home, and she kicked me in the face, running down to meet them.

"Daddy," she called, jumping into dad's arms. "Trunks is trying to hurt me again."

"I was trying to give her a bath." I said, wiping away a drop of blood from my nose. "She hasn't had one since she got hurt, and her pajamas are covered in ice cream."

"Well, I will agree. She is a bit smelly." Dad said. "I'll give her a bath." He took her upstairs as mom gave me a dirty look. Really? I said I was sorry everyday for the past week Bulla was on bedrest; and she was still mad. I walked back to my room and shut the door behind me, packing my clothes up as I listened to dad and Bulla giggle as he gave her her bath.

Feeling a little left out by that, I opened my window and just stood there, waiting until they went to sleep before going super Sayin and flying across the sky.

* * *

**(Bulla's POV)**

I felt a little bad for teasing Trunks this past week. Truth is, my mouth stopped hurting after two days; but I loved the attention mommy and daddy gave to me, just because I got hurt. When I saw a streak of yellow flying across the sky, I knew that he had gone super Sayin; but it was raining out, and the forecast called for a storm. I opened my window and leaned my head out, feeling the rain run down my face the way the warm bathwater did when daddy cleaned me.

"Trunks!" I yelled over the roaring thunder. "Trunks, get back inside!" He didn't hear me. "Trunks!" I yelled, a little louder. "Get out of the rain." Still nothing. Little did they know, I had already gone super Sayin a while ago, so it was easy to go after him. "Trunks!" I yelled again.

Finally, he looked at me. "Go away!" he yelled. "You shouldn't be out here in this storm."

"Neither should you." I yelled back. "You'll get sick."

"Just go home Bulla." he shouted over the thunder. "Even you've seen the way mom looks at me after I got you hurt."

"But that was an accident." I yelled back. "I was just playing. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make mommy hate you." The next thing I knew, there was a very bright flash of light, and I was thrown back with a great amount of force; I watched as the lightning hit Trunks, and he fell, hitting the ground with a loud crunch that even I could hear. "Trunks!" I screamed. I flew down to the ground, running to him and falling in the mud as I reached him. "Trunks?" I called. "Trunks, wake up."

He didn't answer, he just looked at me with the same blue eyes as me and mommy, and they didn't even respond. "Trunks?" I asked. "No...No! NO!" I buried my face in his chest and started crying, letting my warm tears mix with the cool rain.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

**R&amp;R. **

* * *

**(Bulla's POV)**

"Trunks!" I screamed, "Trunks, wake up! Please!" I pulled at his shirt and slipped in the mud, feeling the rain come down in sheets as a car pulled up. "Help me!" I yelled over the thunder. "My brother, he's hurt."

"What are you doing out here?" the driver asked. "You'll get yourself sick."

"Please." I said. "My brother."

"Alright." he said, kneeling down beside Trunks and pressing a hand to his neck. "Come on, we're taking him to the hospital." He scooped him into his arms and drove like crazy to the hospital. When we got there, he carried him in and told the nurse he was hurt; they took him behind the doors as the tears started back up again. Daddy will be so angry at me.

* * *

**(Bulma's POV)**

This is weird, I should be hearing Bulla crying by now; she hates thunderstorms. I looked at my clock and read 12:57, looking over at Vegeta, who was sleeping. Sighing, I got up to check on the kids, opening the door to Trunks's room and seeing his bed empty, and his drawers opened. Going into panic mode, I threw open the door to Bulla's seeing that her bed was empty too. Where did they go!? "Vegeta!" I called, running back to our room and throwing the door open, seeing him slowly wake up. "Vegeta, wake up."

"What is it woman?" he yawned.

"It's Bulma, and the kids aren't in their beds."

"What?" he asked, sitting up in alarm. "Are you sure they're not downstairs?"

"I would hear them if they were." I said. "I'm really worried."

He got up and pushed past me, searching the entire house from top to bottom before getting as panicked as me. "They're not here." he said.

I let out a worried whimper and called Chi-chi, my mom, anyone that the kids would go to in the middle of the night. They weren't at any of their houses. "Where could they be?" I asked, feeling tears start rolling down my face as the phone rang. "Hello?" There was an automated voice on the other end, saying that Trunks was in the hospital. "Vegeta, Trunks is in the hospital."

* * *

**(Vegeta's POV)**

Hospital? What the hell did Trunks do to get himself in the hospital. I pushed past her again and got dressed again, rushing out to the car with Bulma close behind me. I practically caused two pile-ups on the way to the hospital, driving like crazy as I pulled up and rushed in.

"Who are you looking for?" the woman at the front desk asked.

"Daddy!" Bulla yelled, running to me and hugging my leg. What the hell happened? Why was she soaking wet and covered in mud?

"We're looking for Trunks Breifs." I said.

"He's in surgery at the moment, we'll let you know when you can see him."

I heard Bulma gasp behind me as my heart practically shattered. Half of the time, I wouldn't give a crap if Trunks tripped and scraped an elbow, or accidentally split his eyebrow. But what did he do to himself that he had to go into surgery? For once, Bulma saw me crying. I never let anyone see my tears, except for Kakarot, but he walked in before I could play like nothing was wrong. But both times were out of happiness, from the birth of our two kids. Except for now, because I might be losing one.

"Bulla," I said. "What happened? What happened to your brother?"

"It was an accident." she said. Did she have anything to do with this. "He tried to run away, and lightning hit him."

Damn it. I was surprised that he was still alive when he came in. If a Sayin gets struck by lightning, they'll die just like a human; for Trunks to hang on after that, he had to be stronger than I originally thought. What was I saying? He's a Sayin hybrid, he's always been strong.

"I'm sorry daddy." she cried. "I'm sorry, it was an accident. I didn't mean to get him hurt."

"It's okay." I said. "It's not your fault. This was an accident. A horrible, horrible accident." I moved over to a chair and sat down, holding her on my lap as Bulma buried her face in my neck.

"Breifs?" a doctor called.

"Right here." I said, getting up and giving Bulla to Bulma. I walked over to the doctor and tried to keep from shaking. "Is my son okay?"

"I'm sorry." he said. "We did everything we could..."

* * *

**R&amp;R. And don't worry, I'm not killing Trunks. Any Trunks fan that reads this will hate me if I did.**


End file.
